Samchel: hard to say I'm sorry
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: au. One shot. Rachel finds out Sam has been hypnotized by Sue.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, song lyrics.

Song: Chicago "Hard to say I'm Sorry"

Rachel Berry was amazed how perfect her kiss with Sam had been. They have been spending a lot of time together since she returned from Los Angeles. Sam, Kurt, and even Blaine have been amazing. Well, Blaine was amazing until he decided their friendly show choir competitiveness was over because Jane decided to switch to McKinley after the Warblers denied her from joining. Reminded her of when Kurt had auditioned for solo.

Okay back to their kiss, it was incredible. How did she not notice him in high school. She felt some sparks in New York, but he chose Mercedes. Sam quickly left the choir practice room after their kiss. She decided she would ask him out. But, suddenly he didn't remember their kiss and said he still loved Mercedes. To say she was devastated, well that would be an understatement.

Rachel watched him walk away and then followed him to talk to him. What was happening to him. To them. Rachel spotted Sam folding towels in the locker and then saw Sue snapping her fingers and told him that "Operation Break Rachel's Heart" was coming along nicely, then Sue said some words and Sam asked if it would hypnotize or de-hypnotized him. Wait what?! Break her heart? Hypnosis? So he allowed crazy Sylvester to hypnotize him and in the process?! As soon as Sue left, Rachel marched right up to Sam and slapped him across the face.

Sam: Hey Rach how's it go-

*Smack*

Rachel: You bastard how could you?! How could you work with Sue of all people to hurt me?! Don't you remember how guys have treated me in the past?! I cant believe I felt safe with you.

Sam: What are you talking about? I don't know what is going on with me. I have huge gaps in my memory.

Rachel: Why would you allow Sue to do ANYTHING to you?!

Sam: I'm sorry, Rach. *he moved to hold her, but Rachel backed away*

Rachel: DON'T touch me. I never thought I would say this but I hate you so much right now. I was delusional thinking you might actually love me for me. I hope you enjoy the laughs. Goodbye Sam.

Rachel ran out of the locker room, and Sam stood there stunned. What did she mean? Hypnosis? Kiss?

Sam enjoyed his time with Rachel. Maybe he did have feelings for her. Why did he allow himself to be so gullible to let Sue use him. He's gonna do everything in his power to win Rachel back. Sure he loved Mercedes, but there was something about Rachel...

Rachel was in her office holding back she heard a guitar. She looked into the choir room and . He has a lot of nerve, she scoffed.

(Sam)

Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say from each other  
Even lover's need a holiday  
Far away from each other

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just the part of me I can't let go

Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day from your body  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know

Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just the part of me I can't let go

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to

You're gonna be the lucky one

When we get there gonna jump in the air  
No one will see us 'cause there's nobody there  
After all, you know we really don't care  
Hold on, I'm gonna take you there

Sam : Rach, I know you hate me but you need to know I would NEVER intentionally hurt you.

Rachel: I am tired of having my heartbroken. I don't know if I can trust you or anyone right now.

Sam: I will do whatever it takes to win back your heart. I'd walk a thousand miles for you..i..i love you Rachel.

Rachel: Don't say it if you don't mean it.

Sam: I do...i love you Rachel.

Rachel: Sam- mmph

*Sam crashed his lips with Rachel's *

Sam: I, Samuel Evans, get on one knee begging for forgiveness and confessing my love for Rachel Barbra Berry who is amazing and crazy sexy. Please?

Rachel: You're lucky you're adorable. Yes I forgive you, but its gonna take time.

Sam: That's better than nothing.

Sue: Sam can I talk to you?

Rachel: No Sue you may not and keep your bitchy self away from my man and grow the hell up. Oh by the way here is a bill.

Sue: For what?

Rachel: For lewd acts in my apartment, cleaning bill and for trespassing.

Sue: I will make you pay.

Rachel: Bring it bitch.

Sam: That's my girl.

Rachel kissed Sam, "let's continue this at home."

Sam: Lead the way...I love you.

Rachel: I love you too.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Read and Review.


End file.
